Valentine's Day
by Lololova
Summary: Just a Valentine's Day shot posted a week after Valentine's Day...


_Happy Valentine's Day, a week late... xxx_

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Kate Beckett turns around to see her two boys come running towards her with their big sister right on their heels.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" she says with a small chuckle, bending down to embrace the three of them in her arms.

They come crashing into her and she's glad she still has the strength she did years before they were born, otherwise she'd fallen from their impact.

"Happy Valtine's Day!" Jake and Reece says excitedly.

"No, it's _Valentine's _Day_,_" Lily corrects her brothers and Kate chuckles.

"Vajentine's day?" Jake tries again and Lily shakes her head.

"Good enough for me, happy Valentine's Day my babies," Kate says and showers them with kisses on their cheeks.

"I'm not a baby," Lily complains but she giggles when Kate's lips reaches her face.

"You'll always be my baby," she answers as she hugs her kids one more time before letting go. "Where's your dad?"

"In the…"

"Not here," Lily cuts off Reece's try to tell the secret their dad had apparently made them keep.

Kate gets suspicious even though she knows the only secret he would ever keep from her is a surprise. They'd learned that during all of the mistakes of keeping secrets in the early years of their relationship.

"Hey,Casketters!" Ryan yells out and three kids takes off running towards their uncles. Espo immediately picks up Lily with one arm and Jake with the other while Ryan lifts up Reece with a throw-like motion, both of them making the kids laugh as they tickle them.

"I really wish you would stop calling them that," Kate half-heartedly complains with a smile adoring her lips.

She never understood _why_ Castle had eventually told the detectives about his try at making up a shipper name for the two of them. Especially not since it evolved into them calling their kids "Casketters", which was technically their way of saying the kids were a lot like _both_ of their parents. Mixes, really.

"No, you don't," Castle's voice emerges from her office and she turns towards him. The smile on his face is a lot bigger than she anticipated and so her own spreads across her lips. "You secretly loves it."

She scrunches up her nose in that way she knows he thinks is cute, that way she's tried so many times to stop doing.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Kate says as she walks towards her husband.

Once she's close enough she's putting her hands on his hips to pull him closer. He leans into her and she steps to her toes to meet his lips in a smooth, quick, kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he mumbles against her lips and kisses her again, a little deeper and longer this time.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe," she whispers with a smile still on her lips.

"You ready to leave?" Castle asks after a few seconds and Kate narrows her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because we're going…" Jake starts again before Lily manages to put her hand over his mouth.

"Stop!" she yells and Kate starts chuckling at how her boys try to tell her the things she wants to know. Lily was just like them not that long ago, but she's grown a couple years wiser and now knows what a surprise is and how important it is for her dad to keep it.

"I still have two hours left of my day Castle," she says and her detectives clears their throats to get her attention.

"I'm pretty sure we can hold the stands a couple hours," Espo says while the kids starts dancing with joy in his arms.

"Yeah, you covered for us last couple years, let us return the favor," Ryan agreed.

Kate bites her lip at the reminder of her husband's pouts the last two years when she'd let her coworkers go home early to their dates. She'd made up for it later at night when their kids were asleep though. Castle leans closer to the side of her head, his hand on her hip squeezing a little tighter.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Castle whispers in her ear.

"Okay," she nods her head and looks to her kids in her detectives' arms.

Together the writer and his muse walks towards their kids and while Castle ends up with Lily in his arms Kate takes her two boys in hers.

"Thank you," Lily tells her uncles before they all say their goodbyes and head for the elevator.

"So, where are we going?" Kate asks and this time none of the twins say anything, just shakes their heads with smirks on their lips.

"It's a surprise," Castle answers with the same kind of smirk and Kate can't help but wonder if they've rehearsed this all day.

"Fine," she says and the boys leans their head into the crooks of her neck.

"It'll be great mom, I promise," Lily states and Kate smiles at her daughter.

"Whenever it means spending time with you guys, I never doubt it," she agrees.

* * *

Kate's had the best time with her family, and she can't stop smiling even when she and her husband put the kids to bed. Castle's reading a story and while Kate's laying in their daughter's bed with her baby girl sleeping on her chest the twin boys lies together in the double bed they'd wished for on their birthday.

Kate watches her husband read the end part of the book, he's read about half the book with the kids asleep but she hasn't stopped him. She's sure he noticed when the three munchkins fell asleep but she guesses he's as comfortable with reading the story as she is listening to him. It just brings something so family warm to the both of them to have these kind of moments that none of them want to end them too soon. As he reads the last sentence of the book Kate stares at him with loving eyes, a smile on her lips. He closes the book and looks up to meet her gaze with a smile on his own.

"They're asleep," he whispers and she nods, looks down to their daughter.

"Yeah," she sighs. "Night, peanut," she kisses the top of her daughter's head before doing her best to try and get out of the bed without waking her up.

Carefully the two parents make their way to the door and closes it after them. Once the door is closed Kate can't wait anymore but grabs his cheeks and pushes her lips on his, claiming him as she has been for years.

"Hmm," he hums with surprise in his tone. Once they part for air he gives her a foolish smile. "What was that for?" he asks in a low whisper and she bites her lower lip on a giggle.

She still can't believe how teen-ish she gets every time they're together.

"Everything," she says. "You being you." She shrugs her shoulders and takes his hand in hers, pulls him with her as she heads for the stairs and sets her steps towards their bedroom.

"So, you enjoyed it?" he asks and she chuckles.

"Of course I did, always enjoy a good burger, especially at Remy's," she turns to him once they're in their room. "Plus, I love spending time with our family."

"Me too," he says cheekily as he leans down to claim her lips with his.

It doesn't take long before she parts her lips along with him, their tongues meeting in a henzy force. While her hands go into his hair she feels his go around her body, down her bottom, squeezing to make her gasp before lifting her up into his body by her thighs. He carries her to their bed, slowly letting the two of them fall down into the mattress. Kate lets go of a groan as he starts grinding into her, feeling his member harden against her. When she needs air and pulls away slightly he doesn't hesitate to move his lips down her neck, kissing and nipping and sucking on that spot that drives her absolutely crazy.

One of his hands sneak inside her shirt, making her moan at the shivers he's sending down her spine with his touches and lips. She reaches her hands to the buttons on his shirt in order to start unbuttoning them. The second her hands meet his naked chest she feels his intake of a breath more than she hears it. It thrills her how much it still affects the both of them when they touch one another like this after all the years they've been together. While she's roaming her hands all over his chest and abs he's undressing her. He takes his time and it both frustrates and excites her, the way he pauses his kisses in order to lay his eyes on her shirtless upper body.

"Always so beautiful," he whispers and she feels her cheeks get hot.

"Shut up," she says with a bite to her lower lip.

He smiles bright and leans down to kiss the scar between her breasts. Kate gasps when she feels one of his hands go down to her pants, feels it go under and into her panties and, _fuck_, she has to bite her tongue not to scream out in pleasure when his fingers start playing with her.

"Mmm, so ready," he mumbles against her chest and if it isn't for the fact that they've done this so many times she would've been embarrassed by how easily he can turn her on.

One thing that makes up for it is how easily she knows she can turn him on too. She unbuckles his belt in no time and as much as she would love to keep his hands in her pants she twirls them around in order to change the tables. She kisses down his bare chest and starts fibbling with his pants so that they're ready to be pulled down when her lips reach the hem.

"I'm not the only one who's all ready," she teases him as she drags down his pants and boxers at the same time.

He starts to chuckle but gets cut off on a moan when she takes him in her mouth. With a smile spreading on her lips she starts to swirl her tongue around, sucking and taking him in deep. His hips thrust up into her when her teeth scrape gently against his skin. Just like she didn't let him have his fun with her for long he doesn't let her suck him for very long before he maneuvers her off him in order to start removing her pants too. Once they're off he starts kissing his way up her legs. Kate arches her back in order to get rid of the bra still covering her breasts. His lips reaches her thighs and her hips as he climbs her body slowly.

She can't wait any longer but lets her hands find his jaw in order to gently pull him up to her lips, crashing hers to his. He lines himself at her entrance and they pause in their kiss in order to look into each other's eyes. Hazel greens looking into ocean blues with love being the only thing on their minds. Both mental and physical. Talking with their eyes they become one when he pushes inside her. It doesn't take long before their bodies find their rhythm, the dance they've done for years but feels new and exciting every damn time. Kate lets her hands roam his back as he's moving inside her, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss.

There's nothing but _them_ in her mind and she would never want it any other way. The way his taste fills her mouth, his scent fills her nose and his body covers hers as he's rocking inside her completely hypnotizes her. It makes it feels like she's in her very own euphoria, where the only thing that exists is the love she feels for him and the love he feels for her. It truly makes her believe that, in some sense, they're soulmates.

Together they climb towards their climaxes. His thrusts getting frenzier and so does the way her hips meets his every move. Their hands start to roam each other's bodies and just when she's about to come she feels his hand reach between them, rubbing her into an overly amazing orgasm. When her walls clench around him in ecstasy she can feel him reach his climax too. Castle smashes his lips onto hers as his body starts to relax into hers, almost crushing her. She doesn't mind though, she loves the way his body feels on top of her. Just like most times he doesn't stay on top for her too long though, slides out of her in order to lie down without hesitating before he brings her with him. She snuggles closer into him, her head on his chest with her fingers playing with his chest hair. His fingers are trekking up and down her naked back and she lets go of a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you, for today," she whispers into the silence and he kisses her hair with a hum in his throat.

"You're worth it," he says just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Our _family_ is worth it," he adds and she grins at that.

"I agree." Kate puts her leg around him, not to arouse but to simply cling onto him the way she usually does when it's only the two of them. "I never understood what you meant when you told me how you felt about Alexis, until I gave birth to Lily. And now, Jake and Reece," she shakes her head in disbelief. "I could've never imagined how much I would love them. Or you," she adds when she looks up to him only to meet his blues staring right back at her.

His lips pulls up in the same big grin she feels on hers and she turns her head a bit to kiss his bare chest. "I love you Kate," he says with so much love in his voice she feels herself swoon a bit.

"I love you too Rick," she tells him before reaching up to kiss his lips good night.

As soon as her head is back on his chest Castle reaches for the lamp in order to turn off the lights. Without any more talking, other than the silent one their fingers continued to speak against each other's skin, they slowly let sleep overtake their bodies.

**_THE END_**


End file.
